


Break The Rules

by engensi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Confessions, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, Flustered Aziraphale (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Armageddon, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sharing a Bed, im running on 4 hours of sleep, of a sort, the last line killed me and i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engensi/pseuds/engensi
Summary: After the Armageddon that wasn't, an angel and a demon make their way to London proper.





	Break The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> so good omens has been my hyperfixation of late since i finished the tv series and i cannot get these two idiots off my mind
> 
> so i sat down and wrote the entirity of this in one sitting
> 
> if theres any mistakes (spelling, grammar, or otherwise) please feel free to let me know! thanks! <3

_‘We’re on our own side.’_ **  
**

It was as true as it had always been; they only had each other from there on out. No more offices, no more safeguards, no more rules. It was just an angel and a demon against the combined forces of Heaven and Hell.

It wouldn’t be off the mark to say that Aziraphale was scared.

Everything kept circling through his mind as their ride not-to-London stopped before them.

The bus was empty as they entered, lights dimmed in consideration for the hour. Aziraphale nodded politely to the driver, ignoring the small twinge of guilt at making the poor man drive all the way to the city.

A sigh punched out of Crowley as he fell heavily into his window seat. Aziraphale, after a moment’s hesitation, sat next to him, studiously ignoring the demon’s raised brow directed at him. He also ignored the look given to him as he carefully wrapped his hand around Crowley’s. He cautiously laced their fingers together when the hand wasn’t yanked out of his own at the first touch.

The demon opened his mouth a few times without saying anything, eventually slumping further into his seat with quiet mutterings. He did not, however, let go.

Aziraphale smiled to himself and settled in.

–

The bus ride passed rather quickly, all things considered. Well, a little angelic intervention didn’t hurt, either. The freeway being clear of traffic was less Aziraphale’s doing, though, and more the late hour’s fault.

As they passed into city limits, a jolly sign announcing they were entering London, the angel felt the hand in his twitch and start to pull away. He frowned at Crowley, who was determinedly staring out the window, as the demon finally freed his fingers.

“Crowley?”

“Yes, angel?” The demon in question turned to look at him impassively, his eyes hidden behind those dark shades. It was decidedly hard to parse his expression, anyhow.

Maybe Aziraphale got it wrong. Maybe he…

“N-Nevermind, my boy.”

Crowley nodded, strangely silent, and went back to his window.

Aziraphale knotted his fingers together in his own lap, confusion and doubt swirling in his heart.

The rest of the ride felt excruciatingly long after that.

–

When they finally pulled up and stopped in front of the demon’s building, Aziraphale felt as if he had waited 6,000 years for it to happen. They moved as one as they got off the bus, the driver calling out a confused “Goodnight, gents!” as he shut the door behind them.

The angel paused, small prickles of guilt itching across him, and made sure the nice man got a substantial tip in his wallet. When he turned back, he saw a (fond?) smile playing on Crowley’s lips as the demon turned to the doors of the building.

The elevator ride was quiet as they sailed to the top floor, broken only by the mildly annoying music one would expect to hear in a lift. The kind that would stick to your mind when you weren’t paying attention and slowly drive you spare for days as it eventually worked through your system.

Aziraphale was quite sure Crowley was responsible for that one.

The next thing he knew, they were entering the dark foyer of the apartment, the demon’s heels clicking softly on the marble floor.

“Make yourself at home,” Crowley said, gesturing vaguely to the rest of the flat. Aziraphale hesitated for a moment before carefully tugging off his loafers and setting them to rest beside the door.

The demon stared for a second, making the angel reevaluate his actions, before a pair of black heeled shoes joined his own. Aziraphale smiled at the other, who had ducked his head to adjust his socks, presumably.

Crowley then reached into an inner pocket of his jacket before a stricken expression crossed his face. It was only for a moment, but Aziraphale understood: the keys to the Bentley usually resided in that pocket, but they had been in the car’s burning remains the last he saw. He pursed his lips in sympathetic sorrow for his friend; he may have never enjoyed riding in it, but he knew how much it meant to Crowley.

A sharp ache shot through him as he remembered his own smouldering bookshop. Seemed they had both lost a great deal to fire that day.

Crowley cleared his throat roughly, bringing him back to the present. “Fancy some tea, angel?”

“Ah- yes, that would be lovely, my dear,” Aziraphale nodded at the demon, his throat still prickling with emotion. Crowley barely waited for the confirmation before he strutted off to the kitchen, looking as unaffected as ever.

He knew better, though. He supposed he was the only one in all of Creation who did.

Smothering the warmth that came with that thought, Aziraphale followed his longtime friend, as he always had.

–

The kitchen itself was a modern monstrocity to Aziraphale, all gleaming stainless steel and monochrome coloring. He was sure any chef worth their salt would kill to work in it, even though most of the appliances looked to have never been used. Crowley himself was nursing a cup at the island counter, perched on a tall, uncomfortable looking barstool.

An equally steaming cup sat in front of the empty spot next to him. Aziraphale gulped.

Getting onto the stool was a bit more of a struggle than he would’ve like, honestly. Though by the smirk on Crowley’s face, it was at least entertaining to watch.

The angel huffed as he fought to get himself comfortable, preferably without spilling tea everywhere. “I’m so glad you’re amused.”

“Can’t help that these seats were made for a… Certain stature.”

Heat blossomed in his cheeks as he narrowed his eyes at the demon. It had always ruffled his feathers a bit that Crowley’s corporations tended to have a few inches on him.

Silence enveloped them, then. Aziraphale held the warm mug between his palms, not really drinking it. Crowley, likewise, seemed to be staring into the liquid as if it held all the answers.

It could’ve been minutes or hours before the silence was finally broken.

“So what now?” Aziraphale asked softly, the mug between his hands still warm and steaming.

“Now,” Crowley drew the word out uncertainly, brows furrowed behind his sunglasses that he was  _still_ wearing. “Now we sleep. Tomorrow, we can go see how your bookshop fares, what we can salvage. After that…”

“After that,” the angel sighed. He suddenly felt so very  _tired_. He hadn’t last slept in decades, maybe a century, though he knew that Crowley seemed to enjoy it. A soft, warm bed sounded  _divine_ , pardon the pun.

Crowley tsked at him, drawing his attention. “That’s that, then, angel. You look exhausted.”

Aziraphale thought of remarking on the rudeness, but what was the point? He knew it was true enough. The demon slid off his seat with ease, waiting a moment for the angel to hop off before starting towards his bedroom.

He stopped short, however, once they reached the threshold. A large, darkly colored bed dominated the sparse area. Crowley’s fashionable minimalist style meant that, besides a small dresser for clothes, the bed was the only furniture in the spacious room.

“Is that- is that a leather headboard, Crowley?”

Aziraphale was fascinated to watch the demon’s cheek pink slightly as he turned back to him. “It is. What of it?” His nose twitched as he watched the angel from behind his shades, a single brow raised in condescending question.

The angel bit back a smile, a small cough failing to cover a laugh. “Nothing, dear. Just surprising. It looks lovely.”

Crowley harrumph, giving a sharp nod as his cheeks pinked further. “Right so. Picked out all the cows m’self.”

“But, ah,” Aziraphale interrupted, brows drawing together as he looked around the room. “As much as I enjoy yours, shall I make my own bed? I wouldn’t want to impose more than I already have.”

“Nonsense, you can take mine.”

He immediately felt the back of his neck grow hot and tingly as a swarm of butterflies apparently made home his stomach. Sleep in  _Crowley’s_ bed? Where the demon slept every night, where he dreamed? Would the pillows smell like him, the sheets? Aziraphale swallowed nervously.

“Ah, as kind as that is, Crowley, I couldn’t possibly kick you out of your bed-”

“Angel,” the demon interrupted, a small, sad smile ghosting across his lips before his familiar smirk took root. “If I wanted to have my wicked way with you, it would’ve happened by now, don’t you think?”

Aziraphale felt his face, impossibly, grow warmer. “I-I-”

A sudden flash of memory: the Bentley thrumming beneath them, the bright lights of Soho around them. Crowley’s ridiculous bowl cut and Lennon glasses. A thermos containing the one thing that could permanently take the demon away from him. Those damnable words that he wished he could take back almost as he said them.

“I suppose you’re right, my dear,” Aziraphale nodded slowly, turning that smile over in his head. Maybe he hadn’t got it wrong, after all.

“‘Sides,” Crowley continued. One of his hands gestured flippantly to the bare room. “I can always miracle myself up another bed, not to worry.”

“No!”

“No?”

Aziraphale had the sudden consuming wish to be lit on fire.

The demon had only raised an eyebrow, his sunglasses making it difficult to read the rest of his face.

A new, more frustrated urge overtook Aziraphale. He let out an irritated little growl, so unlike an angel, before he marched up to the occult being before him. He slipped the shades off Crowley’s face gently, though, not wanting to accidentally hurt the demon.

“I miss when you didn’t have to wear these all the time, you know,” Aziraphale confessed, staring down at the not-so-offending-after-all shades. They certainly made a nice enough reason from looking directly at Crowley’s face at the moment, at least. “When I could just see your whole face- your eyes, my dear, and know exactly what you were thinking.”

Risking a peek up at the demon only revealed incredulous golden eyes, slitted reptilian pupils widening slightly. The angel smiled as he tucked the sunglasses away for safekeeping; he knew how particular the demon was about his glasses, never mind the abundance he had of them. “You always excelled at manipulation, darling, but you were never very good at hiding your emotions.”

“I-” Crowley croaked, clearing his throat roughly. “I always thought I did rather well on that front, all things considered.”

Aziraphale hummed, cocking his head to the side slightly. “How’s that?”

Crowley looked to be struggling with his next words, but, as always, they eventually found their way out. “I hid my f-feelings for you for over 6,000 years, angel. I’d say that was a job- a job well done.” His cheeks almost immediately pinked up once more at the admission, his eyes darting away momentarily.

The angel was feeling similarly warm. “Oh my dear,” He raised a hand to gently card through amber hair, pushing it back from Crowley’s brow, before letting it slide down to cup his jaw. His thumb, apparently taking up a mind of its own, started stroking the soft skin of Crowley’s cheek. “I can sense love, you know. It took me the longest time to figure out it was all coming from you, I’ll give you that.”

The demon seemed starstruck, blinking in confusion. “Wh- How-”

Aziraphale chuckled. “You’re really not subtle, darling. Then again, neither am I, but you still haven’t figured it out, so I guess we’re both to blame here.”

“But I’m done with the what-ifs and fretting,” he continued, growing a bit more serious. The demon was hanging onto his every word; however, one of his hands had snuck its way up onto the angel’s waist when he wasn’t paying attention, the snake. “We almost lost each other with this whole Armageddon business, darling, and I don’t think I can go another day without you knowing how I feel.”

The angel heard Crowley’s breath stutter sharply in his chest. “I thought I went too fast for you, angel.”

Aziraphale had to smile at that. “You do, my dear, but that’s just who you are. You’re fast and I’m slow, but I think we can come to an agreeable middle ground.” He gave Crowley a cheeky little smile before meeting the demon halfway in a soft kiss.

He felt a tingling heat at the contact, starting at his lips and spreading rapidly through his whole being. He saw stars bursting behind his closed lids, and a strong sense that this was  _right_. He knew he wanted to do it every day for the rest of eternity, if allowed to.

Even if he wasn’t, he knew right then and there that he would risk everything for the demon in front of him.

The knowledge of that didn’t scare him as much as he feared it would. The angel just tucked it away, leaving it be until he might need it. He was, Aziraphale reminded himself, ready to die with his hand in Crowley’s not five hours before, so it wasn’t really all that surprising.

Crowley, however, seemed to be struck silent as the rather chaste kiss ended. The demon’s snake-like pupils were blown wide and more rounded than Aziraphale had ever seen them before, his whole face flushed to the roots of his equally red hair.

Doubt crossed his mind as he stared up at the demon. “A-Are you alright, my dear? Was that not good enough?”

That seemed to snap Crowley out of whatever haze had shrouded him. “Not good? Angel, I’ve been dreaming of that kiss for literally 6,000 years. I feel like my entire world has shifted.” He grinned at the angel, the pure joy of it causing Aziraphale’s unneeded breath to hitch in his chest. “Can I kiss you again?”

“Crowley, my love,” the angel smiled at him, so full of love he felt that his Grace  _had_ to be shining through his corporation. “You never have to ask.”

They were rather preoccupied after that.

–

As he slowly crawled towards consciousness, Aziraphale felt surrounded by warmth.

He opened his eyes to see Crowley, not a foot away from him, sleeping peacefully. His auburn hair was alight in the early morning sun, his pale skin gleaming. The sheets had shifted as they slept, slipping down to rest on his hips. Aziraphale blushed lightly as he saw the love bites littered across the demon’s neck and chest. Did he really do that?

“You have a fair amount of your own, you know,”

The angel started slightly. He hadn’t noticed Crowley waking up.

“Do I really?” Aziraphale gingerly touched the tender spot between his neck and shoulder, knowing the demon spent a fair amount of time there the night before. “Oh my.”

“It’s quite… Fetching.” Crowley leered at him, wiggling his eyebrows to make the angel chuckle and half heartedly swat at him. The demon shifted closer, bumping his nose against Aziraphale’s with a grin.

They were quiet for a while, just basking in the other’s presence, their slightly stale breath mingling between them.

”When you asked me to stay,” Aziraphale started quietly, hushed by the gentleness of the morning. “Did you mean for the night?”

”Angel,” Crowley brushed a hand across the other’s cheek, smiling so softly that the angel had to catch his breath. “I meant forever. I always have.”

**Author's Note:**

> and its DONE
> 
> i originally posted this on [my tumblr](http://www.spaceybutt.tumblr.com) so you can totally scream about good omens with me there
> 
> all kudos and comments are appreciated!! <3


End file.
